The Truth Lies in the Rain
by orangeer
Summary: "I shouldn't have come back…" It's impossible to run from the past. I know that now. Running away from myself was impossible. 'What did I run from in the first place.' Myself, the truth, and pain. I continue to run. Nothing to lose…
1. I shouldn't have come back

**A/N:** I got inspired from watching something on t.v. and it made me wonder... Uh, so this story I split it into two parts, _'This Year' _and _'Last Year'_. And it's all gonna be told in Rin's pov.

And this story is gonna be Siblings!LenxRin. So yeah.

Thanks to _Righty (Rightside Reflection)_ for beta-reading this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** will never own Vocaloid.

* * *

_**This Year:**_

_I shouldn't have come back..._

The pattering raindrops that fell from the darkening clouds, descended from my cheeks. The breeze that swept by, cooled the summer air. I inhaled the aroma of the rain.

A police officer stood near the road talked in a loud discussion with the other lady police officer. I took a glance at them, while I continued to swing on the rusty swings.

_Squeak…squeak…squeak…_

"Hey, so did you hear about that case?" He asked his partner. Standing by the curb, leaning on his car, also enjoying the rain.

"Yeah. It's strange how the brother was reported missing, confirmed he was alive, found his body, and now, he just…disappeared."

I smiled bitterly. Yes, they had some of the basic information. I pushed my weight beneath the soaked sand, allowing myself to be propelled a few feet.

"Huh, I wonder what really happened. So what's going to happen now?" Apparently he was new to the force.

"It's going to be declared a closed case, that's what."

Good. It was for the better anyways.

After that day, I didn't feel the same as I was. Kagamine Rin, it felt like she disappeared. Replaced with a girl that has nothing to look forward to. Nothing. To regain that same self, it was difficult. Just like it was difficult to let something go that you hold a great deal of value of. But I did it anyways.

"Hey kid!"

My eyes turned towards the police officers. He gestured for me to come closer. I did. The rusty, metal chains on the swings, jingled as I got up from my seat. It sounded similar to a reaper with chains wrapped around the scythe and around it's ankles and wrist. A crime it had done when they were still living.

"Why are you alone out here, kid?"

"Just passing time." I wasn't completely lying.

He gave me a questioning look. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," I lied.

"Why are out in such weathers…"

I wanted to glare at him, but caught myself. "Sir, it's just rain. Enjoying the weather a crime?"

He changed the subject. Probably not used to smart-assed kids. "What's your name?" Are cops even allowed to ask such basic information out in the open?

I didn't hesitate to answer. "Kagamine Rin." They both gasped. It wasn't unexpected.

The case they were just talking about, the kid that was related to the person, was standing before them. To them, I was considered a missing person. Unnoticed that such a person was even alive.

Perhaps I should have used a fake name, I thought about that awhile ago. But decided against it. For them anyways.

"I-I apologize…" He murmured, a guilty expression was washed over him. The lady nodded for her condolence.

I looked away. I didn't want to get sympathy. I hated it. Him being gone was for the better. I can't be selfish. "Don't apologize."

"But-"

"We'll found out," the lady interfered. I turned my attention towards the other cop. I was shocked. Didn't they just say it'll be a closed case? "This case won't end."

What a big statement to say! A big promise to make to a 'little kid'. I opened my mouth to say what was appropriate. "Thank you." I bit my lip, refraining me from saying any more than I should.

It's been a year now. The case has been long closed. It's done. Nothing more they can do. It's no use to pick up pieces when there are none.

_I shouldn't have come back…_

_**Last Year:**_

The rain continued to pound on my window.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Absenting, I listened to the soothing melody. The temperature in the apartment had gotten colder when rain comes around. I stared at the open window, wanting to close it. It stared back. The only hands that have touched it was his.

I touched the towel that lay on my shoulder, bringing it upwards, rubbing it into my soaked blond hair. The rain pounded louder from outside. I glanced at the television. A mystery show was on. I loved this show, but didn't pay attention today. My mind was rushing at, what it felt like, eighty miles per hour.

I grabbed the remote besides me and turned the volume louder, so that it would overpower the sound of rain. It sounded like a storm was outside. I wanted the sound to overpower my thoughts, but it didn't.

Pushing myself off the couch, I felt a scowl on my face. Shivering when my bare feet made contact with the wooden floor, I treaded towards the calendar on the wall. Marking a X on today's date with a marker that lie on the counter.

"Didn't you say you'd be back last week, Len?" I muttered to myself. Worry crossed my brow.

_Ring, ring, ring…_

I stumbled towards the phone. "Yes?"

"_Rin!" _I smiled hearing his voice. He was okay. _"I'm sorry. Our field trip is gonna last a bit longer. But I'll be back by the end of this week."_

I glanced back at the calendar. Today was Monday. Shaking off the disappointment, I replied, "It's okay."

"…_Are you sure? I mean, I called you because I didn't want you to be worried about your bro."_

I smirked. Speaking with a mocking tone, "Che, who said I was worried about you?"

"_I…had a feeling."_

My smirk faded away. He knew. I laughed nervously into the phone. "I-It's probably a false alarm or something… You know, twin telepathy doesn't really work," I quickly changed the subject, "um, Len, be careful, okay?"

"_Yeah."_

"Um, I have to go now-"

"_Rin." _I could hear how serious he was.

"What?"

"_Running away isn't going to help."_

My eyes widened. I knew what he was talking about. That I was one to keep my emotions hidden. Faking that nothing was wrong when there was something. Len had tried to break this barrier these years. "I know…" My voice lowered to a whisper.

"_Rin, then why-"_

I hanged up the phone. I wasn't in the mood to have such a talk. Treading back towards the couch, I stared blankly back at the television.

_**Last Year - One Weeks Later:**_

After school, I walked home, ignoring the stares and complaints I had gotten for walking slower than what people normally walk. I had many things that ran through my mind. I felt guilty. The last time I talked to Len was when I hanged up on him. Was he mad? Was he injured? I didn't know what to think. Only the worst case scenarios.

I stopped when my foot ran into a blockage. I looked up. I had reached our apartment complex. Walking towards our mailbox, I pressed the key into the lock, yanking the door open.

My eyes turned towards the stairs, hearing footsteps. "Took ya that long to walk home from school, Rin-chan?"

"I told you to call me 'Rin', Miku."

Miku was a childhood friend of mine and Len. We knew her for about eight years now. She went to the same school as Len and I, but today I wanted to be left alone when I walked home. She knew that, so she went home first. We were neighbors with her when we were kids, and still are neighbors. Apartment neighbors now.

She laughed while walking towards her own mailbox, her teal pig tails followed obediently behind. Jamming the key into the lock, the door opened, she grabbed her mail. "Tell me when Len calls, okay? We're all worried about him, not only you," she paused. Putting her hands together, she began to crack her knuckles. "And Meiko and I wanna kick his ass for you too. Making you worried sick…"

I lightly smiled. She was trying to cheer me up. "Thanks, Miku."

Meiko was another one of our neighbors. And a close friend of ours. She was like our mother, like a mother bear protecting her cubs.

"Hehe," she scratched the back of her head. "No probs! What are friends for."

She turned to leave, asking me, "Didn't something happen here?"

I said, "Yeah, a patrolman got killed…"

"Trying to save a little girl, huh? It was on the news… I feel bad for him though."

"Yeah."

Shutting the door behind me, I treaded towards my room. Glancing towards the side, I saw Len's room. The apartment we had was smaller than the rest of the apartments in the complex, having only two bedrooms, one bathroom, living room, and kitchen were smaller in size. But it was enough for us, we were happy with it.

Changing into my pajamas, I walked towards the kitchen. Turning my attention towards the digital clock on the microwave, it read, 'six fifteen'. Miku was right, how it took me a long time to walk home.

Finished making dinner, I sat on the couch, the television as my only companion. I wondered if Len would really come back. He said he would, but now I'm having doubts.

The lights and television went off. The power was down. I sighed. Now I didn't have anything to do, and being stuck in the dark.

_Ding dong…_

I heard a voice from outside, "Crap!"

My hopes were high when I ran towards the door. Did Len finally come home? I opened the door with a smile on my face. "Len?"

A patrol man stood there with a flashlight. My smile disappeared. He said, "Good evening." I noticed his overly joy smile, it was creepy, but I didn't say anything.

I replied back, "Evening…" I felt disappointed. Thinking he came back.

"I'm sorry, but the power just went off and the back-up switch is in this apartment… Do you mind if I take a look?"

"Not at all."

He entered our apartment. Looking to the right of the door, he shined his flashlight. Reaching to pull the switch, the lights came on. Smiling he said, "There." He looked around, like he was trying to find something.

I asked him, suspicious with his actions. "Um, is something the matter?"

"Just wondering, but where's Kagamine-kun?"

I looked away. "Oh, he's not back from his trip yet…" I muttered my response quietly.

"I see… So it's just you here?"

Yeah, dumbass. I made up a lie, not wanting to trust this guy anymore. "He said he'll be back this evening. My neighbor and I will pick him up."

"Oh, okay," he continued to look around the room. I narrowed my eyes. Leave already, will ya? "Well, I have to be on patrol now. Goodbye." He walked out of the apartment, smiling the same creepy smile.

I slam the door shut in his face. I was being rude, but he was someone I didn't want to trust.

After that weird incident, I went to do dishes. Finishing up, I got ready for bed. Eight o' five. Early for bed, but my eyes were getting heavier by the minute. My thoughts didn't stop accelerating at eighty miles per hour. But maybe getting some shut eye was better.

Awoken from a noise outside my shut door, I groggily opened my eyes. Becoming alert, I grabbed my worn-out baseball bat stationed beside my door, and twisted the door open. I crept outside, hiding behind the wall.

An intruder in the apartment complex wasn't rare. Having the fact that Len would always be the one who enters the door last without locking it. 'Oh, but Rin, this is a friendly apartment.' _Friendly, my ass… _But he would always be the one to protect me.

Hearing pots and pans being moved, I gripped the bat closer to my chest. Turning the corner, I saw a figure standing in the kitchen. I couldn't make out the face, the window above the sink made the sun shine violently in my eyes. Raising the bat above my head, I ran towards the figure, aiming on an instinct.

The figure abruptly turned around, hearing my loud footsteps. "Oh, hey Rin!"

_Bam!_

"Gah!" The blond cried from the floor, clutching his head. "What kind of greeting is that?"

I dropped my bat. That voice… It was Len. Taking a moment to take that thought in, I threw myself at him in a tight embrace when I finally realized. "Len!"

He groaned in pain. As if I didn't hurt him enough.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry." I withdrew my embrace, muttered out my apology, looking away. He hugged me back with the hand that wasn't clutched to his head.

"It's alright… Y-You didn't mean it."

I snuck a glance at where I had hit him. Blood had oozed out, tainting his blond locks. "Len! Y-You're bleeding!"

He took the hand off his head, disbelief with what I had said. He gasped when he saw the blood drip from his palms.

"I-I'll get the first aid!" I sprinted towards the bathroom. Opening the cabinet, I dug my hand through the cluttered mess, in search of the first aid. I stumbled out, avoiding tripping myself.

"I'm sorry, Len…" I murmured, guilty with what I had done. Cleansing his wound with the disinfectant. Making sure I had the gauze beside me.

He hissed in pain. "It's okay. I told you that already."

My shaking hands reached to unwrap the gauze. With that done, I began to wrap it around the wound. "No, it's not."

He sighed, "Yes it is, Rin. You didn't mean too," he took a glance at me. Smiling cheekily, he asked, "So if you are this worried about me, you must have been really worried when your bro was gone on the trip, right?"

I stopped my work. Stammering out of a reply, "W-What? N-No I wasn't! What are you talkin' about?" I looked away, feeling my cheeks warm up from embarrassment.

Len chuckled. I gave him a glare, my cheeks still burning up. It made him laugh harder. I pouted. Stupid, Len.

Finishing up, I tied a knot. "Done!" I glanced back at him. A question I wanted to ask. "But wait, why didn't you call me? I could've picked you up from the airport and made you breakfast," I pointed at the food on the table he prepared for us. "Not the other way around."

Scratching his head, a habit he did, he winced from the pain. Stupid. "Truthfully, I don't even know."

I was confused now. "What do you mean by that?"

He sighed again. "Rin, can we talk about this later? I don't even know myself," I heard his stomach growl. He blushed and looked away. "And…I'm hungry…"

I laughed. "You fail!" Tears appeared from the corner of my eyes as I laughed harder. I wiped them away. "And I didn't hit you _that_ hard to make you forget how you got here!"

I saw him scowl. Muttering, "S-shut up…"

Finally calming down. I poked his forehead. "Thought you were gonna need stitches, but the wound wasn't that deep. Guess I didn't hit you that hard."

He glared at me. "You hit me hard enough, thanks."

I giggled. Standing up, I brushed the wrinkles off my pajamas. _What time was it? _I looked at the clock on the wall. Eight fifteen. Huh, early. And glad that it was a weekend too.

Strolling towards the dinner table, I sat myself down on the chair. I stared deeply at the food. From pancakes, toast, to fruit. He made a lot for breakfast… I grabbed a plate, filling it with the variety of breakfast. I proclaimed cheerfully, "Thanks for the breakfast, Len!"

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, putting a slice of pancake in my mouth. Sighing, he scratched the back of his head, "Jeez, what a troublesome girl…"

* * *

**A/N:** I'll probably rewrite or edit this chapter later... Felt like I sorta rushed it. And I hope this chapter wasn't too boring.

Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated~!


	2. Hiding a change

**A/N:** Yay, it's summer! And I'm bored, so I decided to update. My grammar isn't the best, but hey, I tried. I tried with a headache too.

Oh, um, think I'm gonna put ages in here. I don't usually write 'em out in the details. I'm gonna list them in _'Last Year'_ time. So for _'This Year'_, just add an age.

**Rin: **15, **Len: **16, **Miku:** 17

Will add more ages later for other characters.

**Disclaimer:** No means no. Final answer. haha.

**

* * *

**

**This Year:**

I sat on the wooden harbor; my feet dangled a couple inches from the cool, refreshing water. Fog had surrounded the area, making it difficult to see. I struggled with my vision, but out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed the cops were still there.

Hearing footsteps echo in the clouded fog, I glared to the side. It stopped. I looked up, a figure was standing beside me. Teal pigtails becoming clear into my vision.

"Aren't you gonna be in trouble for being out here, Ri-tan?"

I sighed, growing slightly irritated. "What's with the weird-ass nicknames, Miku?"

She turned to face me, "Whaddya mean, Rin-chan?"

I scoffed and turned my head elsewhere. My thoughts lingered like the mist that seemed to dance above the water.

"Like I said, aren't you gonna be in trouble?" She quickly glanced at the cops.

"Not really," I answered bluntly, "they already know…"

She gasped. I looked at her with a confusing stare. "Why'd you tell 'em?"

"Hmm, I dunno. It's not like I told them _everything_."

Miku sighed, relaxing a bit. I still regretted coming back. Why did I? I had no future, nothing. But why…?

But I knew the answer. It was because it was him. And the people, my friends, I used to cared about.

"Hey, Rin… We, all your friends, want to help you."

I looked away, ignoring eye contact with her. Only she knew the truth. But why didn't she tell anyone?

"Rin." I looked at her from the corner of my eyes. "Please listen…"

I ignored her. Stepping off the bridge, my shoes making a metallic thud. I heard Miku's soft sigh. Her footsteps became louder, closer as she ran towards me.

Spinning around on my heel, I glared at her. "Why are you even here?"

"Because, I care about you…"

I stifled a laughter. "Oh really, now?"

"Yeah…"

I turned away from her, letting her get a chance to talk, "Fine, what do you want?"

"Rin, weren't we close friends? Why have you been like this? Ever since he left…"

My eyes shot towards her. "Can you just-"

"Get off this subject? No, Rin, I can't."

I didn't say anything. My gaze fell to the bridge. It was my fault that he went on that trip. I was suppose to go, but…

"Decide where you're gonna stay yet?" her voice brought me to reality. The seriousness had left. And a wryly smile were visible on her lips.

"…I dunno."

"Well, you can always stay at my place!" Miku chirped.

I sighed, and turned back. "Why are you always happy like that?"

She motioned for me to go ahead. But I waited for her. "'Cause you'll be like that when you finally find happiness in life."

I scoffed. What a lame quote. I began to walk, she followed alongside. "That's stupid…"

"Believe what you want, Rin-chan," she sang in a happy tune.

I stopped and grew tense. That's the same thing she said last year. She ran into me, slowly apologizing. "I told you already, it's stupid shit. Believing in happiness…"

Since when did I become a scrooge? I wondered that to myself. The things in life that I don't notice, I notice after they disappear…

**Last Year:**

Len kept on nagging me about the bat incident. Tuning him out, I glanced up at the sky. The lingering blue was covered with the puffs of clouds. Seeing a trail of grimy grey puffs, I looked to the side. The city's industrial factories. Feeling my cheek being pinched, I automatically glared to the side.

"Oi! Rin in there?"

Slapping his hand away, I shouted, "What the hell are you doing!"

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Well, you were getting all 'day dreamy' on me."

I snorted. "'Cause you were nagging me. Like I wanna hear that?"

He began to chuckle again, "Aww, Rin's cute when she complains!"

Feeling my cheeks heat up, I looked away with a scowl on my face.

"Oh, Len-chan's back!"

I turned my head towards where the voice came from. Miku was running towards us with groceries in her hand. Len stepped towards her, with a grin on his face, "Yup! Can't get rid of me that easy!" he balled his hand into a fist and lightly slammed it on his chest.

Miku giggled when he pouted, saying that hurts. She turned towards me with a wryly grin on her face, "So what are you guys up to, Rin-chan?"

I shot her a playful glare, "Really, Miku? …Really? When are you gonna stop with the lame nicknames."

She brought a finger to her chin, tilting her head to the side, she innocently muttered, "Whatever do you mean?"

I groaned out of exasperation. Len and Miku laughed at how childish I was acting. She slightly shuffled to one leg, lugging the heavy bag.

"Need help, Miku?" I offered to her, putting my hands out.

She shook her head. "Nah, I can do it! But thanks!" With her free hand on her hip, she spoke with confidence, "That's it! Since Len-chan's back, I'm gonna cook for us to celebrate!"

We both flinched at how loud she had gotten and how she was horrible at cooking. Pulling Len's sleeve, he turned towards me with a curious expression. "We're gonna be poisoned," I murmured to him in a whisper.

He nodded his head. Miku cleared her voice and we looked back at her. "Hey! I got better, okay!"

"Lies…" I shouted to her.

She huffed and looked away, faking her hurt. But then a smirk drifted upon her lips. I flinched at what was about to happen. Miku grabbed my wrist, and began to drag me with her. "Let's go, Ri-tan!"

"Gah, stop it with the lame nicknames!" I retorted, all the while I sent a helpless look to Len. He chuckled and ran to catch up.

"Here, why don't I help you with this thing," he pulled my wrist towards him. Miku nodded, saying thanks for the help. _Thing? Help? _I glared at him, but only collided into his chest with his yank. Pulling away, I rubbed my sore nose. He laughed and said, "That's what you get for spacing out on Kagamine Len!" he shoved his thumb back on himself.

I giggled at how stupid he was acting, and pulled him by the arm since Miku was already far ahead.

Miku stood in our kitchen reading directions off a cookbook Len had bought a couple of years ago. We insisted that she cooked in our apartment, since she is going to give us food. Sighing, I looked out the window at how dark it was getting in the evening. A full moon glimmered beneath the darkness. It gave off an eerie feeling because of how the sky was painted a light green.

"Hey, Miku," I began, rubbing my fingers on the wooden table, "are you sure you don't need help?"

She looked hesitant, but then agreed, "Sure, just keep on stirring this. I'm gonna talk to Len-chan in the next room, okay?"

"Eh? About what?" Len asked, turning away from the television in the living room.

I nodded. And stumbled towards the kitchen, doing what Miku told me. I curiously watched over them. She went and grabbed him by the arm and dragged a confused Len out of the room in a matter of seconds. Miku smiled to me and said, "I'm counting on you."

I nodded. Looking into the soup, I muttered to myself, "Counting on what? It's just soup…"

Miku shut the door and I was by myself with soup. I tapped my foot on the cold, wooden floor, bored with stirring already. I took a sniff and smelt the tempting aroma wisp off the stove. I wanted to take the spoon next to me and just taste it. Miku wouldn't mind would she? Nah. Grabbing a metal spoon in the sink, I dipped it into the soup, watching it disappear beneath the steam. I brought the spoon forwards when I was happy with how it filled to the tip. The ceiling light glimmered off the soup, as I brought it to my mouth. My eyes shot open when I heard a shout, making the spoon fall and the scorching soup falling into my lap.

"_I don't believe you!" _the voice continued. Len's?

I hastily ran to grab paper towels to soak the soup that spilled from my spoon. Damping it, I wiped the floor and my dirtied shirt. But I kept my ears open on the arguing that Len and Miku was doing. Hearing hushed whispers, I crawled closer to the door.

"_I wouldn't lie to you, Len," _another voice said back. It was Miku's.

"_Tch, then what makes you think I'll believe this!" _he shouted.

"_When you were shopping, did anyone else say, 'Oh, Len's back?'"?_

"…_No."_

"_And you still don't believe me? When they find a body up there in the mountains, and they identify it, you're gonna know what happens right?" _

His voice stopped saying anything. I only heard footsteps clattering on the floor. _"…Why did this happen? How did this happen? How am I gonna go to school again?"_

What? I couldn't understand what they were saying…

"_Why did you come back? What was in your mind when the accident happened?"_

"…_Rin." _My eyes widened when he said that. Me? He thought about me?

I heard a soft sigh. _"They'll be able to see you later when you grow stronger. When you want to protect her more. Get it?"_

I didn't. _"Not really, I mean, I still have lots of questions!"_

"_You'll find out later. I'll tell you when the time comes. And, shoot."_

"_Why didn't people see me before?" _

"_I just told you from the beginning, you're-" _

_**Ding Dong!**_

I jumped when the doorbell rang. I stumbled to get up and answer it, to get away from the door when Miku and Len were going to see who it was. "Uh, coming!" I yelled back, to whoever it was outside waiting.

Turing the doorknob open, I was greeted by the same patrolman from before. He stood with an overly happy smile. He looked creeper than before. I was about to slam the door shut, but he began to walk in.

"Are you okay, kid?" he began to ask me, walking closer.

I pushed my arms out in front of me, wanting to get some space, "Uh, I'm fine, sir."

He continued, "You don't look fine… But I did save you so, I have to make sure you're okay."

What the hell was he talking about? I stepped back more, stumbling on a chair. "Um, I dunno what you're on. But-"

"You aren't fine. You went to the doctor, right?" he reached his holster on his waist, I glanced to see what it was. A gun.

I started to hesitate. Trying to stop him. "W-wait! W-what the hell are you doing?"

I screamed when he brought forwards the gun pointing it at me. "You aren't hurt…"

The door to the room next to me opened. Revealing a confused Len and Miku. "Was that a scream?"

When an arm wrapped around my neck, a gun pointed to my head, I franticly screamed. Panic filled my voice as I tried to ask him what he was trying to do.

"RIN!" Len gasped at me with wide eyes. Miku did the same, but Len pushed her away for safety. He stepped towards the patrolman, "What the hell are you doing?" he growled.

The patrolman yanked me further, "I…I saved her! Where were you!"

What the hell is he talking about.

I heard Miku gasp, "I-It's that patrolman that saved that girl from before. B-But He died when he tried to save her…"

A-A ghost? Sure, I believed in things like superstition. And I saw things when I was little, things that horrified me. But I just ignored it. Tuning it out like nothing had happened. But now, it's come to bite me on the ass.

I glared at him, but it was difficult from the tears that started to cloud my vision. I wasn't that girl that he saved…but he's too insane to know that. I whimpered when he tightened his hold around my neck. "L-Len…"

"Let her go, bastard!" Len snapped at him.

He drew the gun closer to my head. His hand shaking as he did so. "N-Never!"

Miku grabbed Len's arm back, "Wait. It's stupid charging at something blindly. And, he'd never shoot anyone. Just look at him."

"But-!"

"F-Fine! If that's what you want," the patrolman smashed the end of the gun at my head. My eyes widened from the sudden pain that radiated through my head. I fell to the floor in a matter of seconds. Len shoved Miku's hand away and ran to my side.

"Rin! You okay!" I felt a pair of blue worried eyes stare at me in concern.

I tried to snort. But clutched my head from the pain. "Does…it look like I'm okay?" Trying to stand up, I faltered. Len helped me up, but a shout was directed towards him.

"LEN! WATCH OUT!"

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, my writing is getting worse. D: And yes, my grammar is too.

I felt like I rushed this, so I'll edit it later and change some stuff.

Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated!


	3. No escape

**A/N: Gah, I'm pissed at how my ipod keeps on freezing whenever I plug it in to my compy. Che, thanks for the crappy-used present, uncle... **

**Um, yeah, I'm done with spazzing. xD**

**__****Edit:**** Thanks to _YiPrincess_ for pointing out that the years are mixed up! **

**

* * *

**

This Year:

That night at Miku's apartment, the rain pounded harder from outside. It tapped hauntingly on the glass patio.

"Can't sleep, Rin-chan?"

I turned my head towards where the voice had spoke. Miku sat on a stool, her teal hair was let down across her back. She set the glass of water down on the table and smiled a grin at me. Slowly getting up from the wooden floor, I muttered, "Yeah." With my free hand, I grabbed my wallet off the coffee table.

"Going somewhere? There's a downpour outside."

I sighed and grabbed my sweater off the couch. My lingering eyes met the worried ones of Miku's. "Why? Are you worried?" I snorted.

"Yes!" she slammed the glass on her table. It rumbled as a thunder would in this weather. She turned her gaze away. Lowering her voice to a whisper, "…It's just like that day…"

My eyes shot towards her just like when we were at the harbor. "Stop reminding me of these things."

She looked up at me. A serious expression replaced her usually happy ones, "That's because you keep running away from them! Len being gone was suppose to be a happy goodbye, but you couldn't-"

I couldn't stand this anymore. I hastily began to walk towards the front door. With my hand on the copper doorknob, she asked, "When are you leaving?"

"…Soon."

"Running away isn't going to help."

I widened my eyes. It was just like the conversation from last year. Why was everything repeating itself? Biting my lip, I said, "I know."

"Then why-"

I twisted the doorknob and slammed the door behind me. I pulled my hood above my face, but the rain still hit it relentlessly. I struggled to walk down the streets. For a split second, I glanced to see the night sky. Stars had disappeared under the blanket of darkness, but the moonlight glimmered from beneath. I felt it taunting me. Because it stood out, no matter the given situation. With no difficulty.

My footsteps gotten slower through my heavily soaked jeans. Finally seeing the red beam of the convenient store, I quickened my pace. A small ring echoed when I pulled the door open.

I paced to where the refrigerator area was. The ceiling light twitched out of circuit, dimming the lights now and then. Off the cool glass, I saw my reflection. A black hood draped across my soaked, blond hair. Drops of water dripped off my blond locks from the downpour I had just been in recently. A bitter smile was upon my lips when I thought of how pathetic I looked. My hair had grown longer this year, passing over my shoulder. I remembered when he told me that he liked my hair short.

It didn't matter now, he wasn't here anymore. And I wasn't going to please anyone.

I grabbed the handle, to pull the glass door open. Grabbing a carton of milk, I turned to shut the door. A hand was slammed on the glass and it shut itself. I glared to the side to see who had done that.

"Been awhile, kiddo."

My eyes widened and I caught the carton that was about to slip from my fingers. "M-Meiko?"

Why was everything repeating itself? Wasn't my life already a living hell? But I knew that answer… It was my fault.

* * *

**Last Year:**

My eyes widened when the gun was pointed at Len. With a flick of his wrist, the gun clattered on the wooden floor, beneath the couch. He stepped towards the shocked patrolman, and grabbed him by the shirt collar. "What the hell is your problem!"

My vision was getting clearer, and I saw Miku stumble towards me. "You okay?"

I nodded. But my eyes flashed towards Len. He pushed the patrolman into the couch, about to give a pep talk. I narrowed my eyes when the patrolman trembled. His hushed chuckles became full out laughter. Len grabbed him again, "What the hell do you think is funny?"

"You…"

Len's eyes widened for a moment and he let out a small growl, "Me?" he repeated.

Miku put a hand on my shoulder, I looked at it. "You should get outta here. If you're here, you'd provoke him more."

Wow, so it's my fault? I glared at her, and said, "No."

She tried, harder, "I'm being serious, Rin."

No nicknames this time, huh? I sighed, and stood my ground, "What were you guys talking about in there?"

Her eyes widened for a second and her expression returned normally. She said, "I'll tell you if you go to your room."

"That's blackmail! I-"

Hands were wrapped around my throat, as I was being tackled. My eyes shot open to see who the culprit was. The patrolman. I struggled to get him off me, my nails dug into his cold hands. I glanced at Miku and she was trying to get him to release me.

"Rin!" Len cried when he ran towards us.

My eyes widened when I remembered what my teacher had told me. Letting go my grip around his hands, I ran my thumbs into his eyes. A crack could be heard when I jabbed it harder. He let go. I rubbed my sore neck and saw a black hand imprint on it. My eyes widened when I saw his pupils stretch themselves out to normal. Grabbing Miku's sleeve, I said, "O-Okay, I'll go now!"

She nodded and pointed at the door she was just in with Len having their strange conversation. I would ask them later. I began to stumble to the door. "Where the fuck to you think you're goin'!" I turned to the side and saw Len grab the patrolman and yank him by the collar.

Twisting the doorknob, I shut the door, but left some space to see what's happening. I collapsed on the ground, already out of breath. Bringing my legs towards my chest, I leaned my head on the wall. Too much has happened today.

I glanced out the small slit after calming down. The patrolman finally calmed down. Sitting in the chair listening to Len and Miku.

"_Why'd you do that!"_

"_Calm down, Len," _Miku grabbed his sleeve.

Silence was resounding the whole room. Only sounds were from Len's harsh breathing. _"…My daughter died," _the patrolman turned away.

Eh? Daughter? _"So you thought my sister was your daughter?"_

He shook his head. _"No, it's just…the girl I saved before, she looked like your sister."_

"_You're dead, you know that?" _Miku spoke up.

He shook his head.

Miku continued, _"Many don't… Why did you come back?"_

The patrolman looked thoughtful, _"To make sure that girl was okay." _

I saw Miku began to get up and head towards the kitchen. She looked through the mail stack and carried a newspaper back. She walked towards the patrolman and showed him the recent news, _"She's okay. Recovering in the hospital. There's a letter written in her handwriting on there too. Please take a look."_

The patrolman read the letter and news. He slowly got up and thanked them.

Len began to talk, _"You did what you wanted to accomplish, so go meet up with your daughter." _

He nodded, _"And please tell your sister that I apologize for what I did."_

Len looked away, and muttered, _"Yeah…" _

A sharp blue light began to radiate from him, and it shattered into small pieces. The pieces flew above our ceiling in a frantic swirl.

I saw Len collapse on the floor. _"When do I have to do that too?"_

Miku grabbed the newspaper off the floor and began to fold it, _"It depends… When will you tell her?"_

"…_I don't plan too."_ They are hiding something from me?

"_I see." _

I clenched the wall for support when I felt my vision being distorted. My mind was in a frenzy, and it was clouded with questions that I wanted to ask. When I glanced down, I saw the black imprint on my neck begin to spread towards my face. I could hear rattling of chains in my ears, like it had gotten closer and closer. My eyes dimly flickered and I collapsed to the floor. Being embraced by darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Didn't like this chapter much, but yeah.**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated!**


End file.
